rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Axel Vekon
'''Axel Vekon '''is a human male who is currently twenty years in age. He belongs to the noble house Vekon, a house with Fremennik heritage. After his father's death, he gained the title of Lord of the Vekon and Patriarch of the Vekon House. He is commonly thought to be the more powerful of his other siblings. History The Beginning Axel was born to Elminy Rovin and Vectis Vekon in Ardougne, Kandarin. He was born into the Vekon family during the month Pentember, 151. Due to his royal background, he was given the best schooling one could come by. He always had his head burrowed in books, wanting to learn more history about the realm. Axel was also known to study various books on magic, even though he'd not been taught to cast yet. Since he was the third quintuplet to be birthed by Elminy Rovin, he had four siblings the same age as him whom he has always been very protective over. Axel worked hard to assure that his family was well-protected, which helped him gain respect from his siblings. The Vanishing of Vectis Noble houses around Kandarin began to hold meetings to discuss the chaotic ruling Prince Vectis Vekon was showing. They thought he was not eligible to remain in Kandarin, and demanded he be exiled. Vectis knew that if he did not leave, Kandarin would be plunged into a Civil War in which many innocent people would lose their lives. Vectis made the wise decision to disappear, placing his children in Misthalin before he did so. Axel lived in a small farm house for several years before he was able to return to Kandarin, along with his siblings and father. In Misthalin, Axel and his siblings worked hard to survive. They lived on a farm, so they were required to do many farm-related activities to assure that they had fresh food to eat. It was a hard life, especially since they were very young at that point. The situation was made better since there were more of them to help out. It was a tasking lifestyle. Though the day came, when it was time for the children to return to Kandarin. Axel's father, Vectis, had reclaimed his throne and kingdom, and would finally have his children be apart of it. He visited the farm house that the kids stayed it on one peaceful afternoon, along with Vectis' cousin Tirus, and Talon De'Terro, Kandarin's Icyene general at the time. With their belongings in tow, the five children were brought back to their true home, the Sunlit Hall. Back to Kandarin Axel soon returned to Ardougne, where he'd began living the life that any Prince should. He had gained massive amounts of respect from his peers and citizens for being a fun, kind soul. Things were calm in Kandarin at the time, so Axel and his family lived a peaceful life. He got involved in many shenanigans as all teenagers would; the same can be said for his other siblings. Although, this may exclude Violet, the eldest, who was always thought to be the more mature and sane of the kids. Of course, things weren't always peaceful. The children argued and quarreled as siblings do, though it was usually nothing ''too ''serious. As stated before, they got themselves caught up in many little charades, all of which won't be listed. Delve into Magic After a very odd camping trip and a trip to the more snowy areas of Gielinor, Axel and his siblings were granted a part of an ancient tome of the Vekon. The sheer power of the book would cause any person who read, or even touched it to go insane. Violet created the plan that each child would only recieve a section of the book to read and study, but would then share the knowledge with eachother. Vectis agreed with this method, and created copies of the book's parts, one for each child. With each kid having their own part, Axel was gifted the part which detailed the powerful Blitzen magicks, magicks only akin to the Vekon family. After studying this, he shared the information with his siblings, who in turn gave him the knowledge that they learned with their portion of the book. These powerful abilities would be Axel's advantage in combat-related scenarios. He continued to practice and study to hone his knowledge of the magicks to better himself. Armed for Battle A few months later, the Vekon children were given their own set of Vekonic Mithril armour, forged by the Blitzen magicks of the family. Since being heated to extreme temperatures with this magic, it had been made more pure and powerful than standard mithril, challenging the durability and strength of adamant. Along with a sword of the same make, Axel had begun his training as an armsmen. He enjoyed combat, and he learned quickly on the field as well. Sparring with his armsmen comrades who he'd kept close to his heart, he honed his skills and soon became a force to be reckoned with. He continued non-combat related training as well, building his physique and gaining knowledge that had to be learned as a warrior of Kandarin. Order of the Dragon Regents to Replace a King Long Live the Queen Growing Strength Unstable Empire A Blade of Blitzen About Axel Appearance Axel stands at 6'1, with a medium build due to years of military related training and Dragon Knight training. He has a defined jawline and a medium nose, his eyes set just barely deep in his head. His brown hair is much like his fathers; some say he is a spitting image of a young Vectis. He is notably void of scars, which is odd due to his experience in many battles. Cleevesmarks Running along his arms are ancient markings known as the Cleevesmarks. They were imbued into his skin by his father, along with a man named Vespyn, Oliver Cleeves' brother. They are of a bright amethyst color, the same as his eyes. They climb each of his arms and end near his shoulders, however, on the right side of his face, the Cleevesmarks are end just under his left eye. Personality Overall, Axel is a very kind, and sometimes sarcastic soul. He is very open minded, always interested in learning new things and taking part in many odd things. He has the tendancy to read many magic-based books, probably to gain more knowledge from them. Perhaps he's a bit power-hungry-..? After the deaths of loved ones and disappearing of his sister and brother, Axel grows sad and lonely. Some might say that he's becoming less sane. A Rider Taking after his father and grandfather, Axel gained the trust of Darastrix Viir Tiichi, a black dragon known as Storm. Soon after, Axel had become Storm's Rider, taking the place of his father. Abilities Axel holds much combat experience in each melee, magic, and ranged combat. The following will more thoroughly detail his abilities. Magic Blitzen Vekonic Blitzen, or Blitzen magicks are a form of lightning magic forged by ancestors of the Vekon family. It involves the use of lightning and plasma, which is created through manipulating particles within the air. This is Axel's go-to offensive magic, as it is extremely powerful. Although, with so much power comes a price. The use of these magicks tends to drain Axel fairly quickly. Even with simple blitzen spells and Axel's experience, the magic will magically drain him more than other spells. Shadow A valuble asset to the Vekon's spellbook, Axel is able to manipulate and bend shadows with somewhat ease. He uses this ability in more ways than one. He uses shadows as projectiles, obstacles, or even to cloak himself. Axel is also able to create 'Shadow portals', which allows him another method of teleportation by moving through the Shadow Realm. With how the Realm works, it would allow him to open a portal in Ardougne, and exit another one in Varrock in just seconds. Light Paired with Shadow magicks, light magicks are the complete opposite. This involves the manipulating of light in surroundings, and can be used in more ways than one. Axel commonly uses this ability to collect light in a large sum, and releasing the stored light into someone's eyes. This technique will easily blind someone for a great period of time, allowing for the use of another attack. Power-Drawing It is said within the Book of Vekon that everything has energy. The grass, the trees. All living nature contains power and energy, and this energy can be put to use. It is a Vekon ability that allows Axel to draw this power from his surrounding, adding to his supply of energy. Axel is currently studying a way to ''cast ''directly from anything he can draw power from, using it's energy instantly. An example would be a small flower releasing, under Axel's influence, a spell such as a fire bolt, or even a weak blitzen attack. The Elements Axel has an intermediate understanding of each element, and can use them to attack and defend himself creatively. Teleportation Whether it be basic teleporting, or teleporting via blitzen or shadow magic, Axel can teleport. Current Living After the vanishing of his sister Violet, Axel fled from Kandarin after his political power was removed by the corrupted King, Rabican. The loyal Vectori and small bands of loyal armsmen under his control, Axel seeks to reclaim the throne for the Vekon. Axel currently has the former Kandarin Navy under his control due to a traitorous Admiral. The location of his naval army is currently unknown. The Death of Vectis Recently, Vectis Vekon never woke from his slumber. After his will was found, Axel was made Lord of the Vekon and Patriarch of the House. Vectis' will had entitled people to various items of Vekonic origin. Axel did not agree with many of these choices, feeling that Vekon-made items should only remain with the family. He then ventured out, aiming to reclaim every object he felt needed to return to Kandarin, starting with Vectis' blitzen-forged Vekonic Mithril armour, and his sceptre. Trivia *Axel loves pineapple upside-down cake. *He also loves orange juice. *Axel is the only Vekon alive with the capability of creating Vekonic Mithril. *Axel, although not having political power, has many Vectori under his command, along with the former Kandarin Navy under his control. *Axel doesn't need runes to cast magic. Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Kandarin Category:Members of the Vekon Family Category:Zarosian Category:Male Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Articles